The management of inventory is a complex task, in that many factors are to be considered to minimize the inventory and ensure that products are always available to meet a demand. It is commonly known to have a person manage the distribution and restocking to keep control of the inventory.
In the medical or pharmaceutical field, the management of inventory is even more complex considering the additional factors of prescription, posology, expiration date and authorizations, due to the value of medication and pharmaceutical products. Accordingly, the inventory is often managed by personnel, representing an expensive solution.